


Mostriciattoli

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Pazienza [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon References, Pokemon semi-AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Non ce n'è uno uguale all'altro!"





	Mostriciattoli

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon (09/08/2019 - 11/08/2019) di We Are Out Of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Pokemon AU
> 
> Tema: Costanza - Grecia

  
“Pazienza, Rory” dice il Dottore mentre i mostriciattoli saltellano ovunque, infestando il Tardis nei modi più assurdi.  
Ma Rory ringhia, e lo guarda in cagnesco. “Ci avevi promesso le prime Olimpiadi e invece sono tre giorni che stiamo dando la caccia a questi affari!”  
“Dai, guarda il lato divertente” dice il Dottore districando una specie scoiattolo viola dai capelli di Amy. “Non ce n’è uno uguale all’altro!”  
È vero. È verissimo. Uno ti sputa addosso fiammate roventi, un altro ti dà la scossa e quello che ha in mano… lo sta ricoprendo di gelatina fluorescente.   
Tutto perché il Dottore ha deciso che quel torneo di animaletti assurdi contro altri animaletti assurdi fosse uno spasso maggiore delle prime Olimpiadi. E, ovviamente, il Dottore ha deciso di studiare una di quelle sfere strambe che contengono le bestiole sottraendone una a un ragazzino particolarmente antipatico e portandola sul Tardis per venire a capo di quell’eccezionale processo di miniaturizzazione.  
“O forse anche loro sono più grandi all’interno. Che ne dite? Pura tecnologia gallifreyana, ma sviluppata altrove. Non sarebbe fantastico?” ha detto, tutto entusiasta, prima che il contenuto di quella cosa gli esplodesse letteralmente in mano.  
E adesso stanno tentando da tre giorni di recuperarli tutti e rimetterli dov’erano.  
“Nella vita ci vuole costanza, Rory” dice il Dottore. “Potremo iniziare a collezionarli tutti, che ne dici? Amy? Non è una splendida idea?”  
“Splendido! E potremo organizzare dei tornei sul Tardis quando ci annoiamo!” lo asseconda lei.  
Rory ne scova altri due. Devono riportare quei così al ragazzino antipatico. Altro che tornei. E Amy ha dimenticato un dettaglio. Loro, sul Tardis, non si annoiano mai. 


End file.
